Naruto Misadventures
by Iyanari
Summary: A retarded crackafied look into what the Naruto characters do in their free time...Or something like that.... BELIEVE IT!


Naruto was casually strolling down the quiet streets of Konoha. The blonde orange wearing Shinobi was heading to his favorite ramen shop, known only to a small underground group of ramenheads.

When he arrived at ichiban's ramen shop. It was completely empty ,The stools were gone, the counters were bare, The only thing that was left was a 'CLOSED' Sign.

The blonde stood there terrorfied. "AHHH!! THE RAMEN ITS GONE!." He screamed falling to his knees crying. "Why?...Wheres the ramen...wheres the love?" Naruto whispered as he got into a fetal position and began rocking back and forward.

"What the hell are you doing on the ground dobe?". The ice princess known as Sasuke asked kicking Naruto in the back.

"Nothing teme." Naruto stood up glaring at the raven haired boy."Why are you always following me?" he asked brushing some dirt of his bright orange pants.

Sasuke slighty blushed and looked away. "Because your always where i'm going."

Naruto blinked and scratched his head."Ok..." he took a few steps back then he looked at his watch. "...Hey doesn't class start in a few minutes?...Oh wow it does i'm gonna be late, uhh bye!!." Naruto ran away.

"WAIT NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING FRIDAY NIGHT?." Sasuke yelled chasing after the poor blonde.

Naruto looked behind himself to see Sasuke hot on his heels. "LEAVE ME ALONE TEME!." He shouted running past a bunch of fangirls...(SasuNaru fangirls to be correct.)

"BUT NARUTO-KUN!! I WUV YOU!" Sasuke whined.

"HOMGOSH ITS LYK ONESIDED SASUNARU!" The fangirls squealed running after them.

Naruto looked behind himself again, When he noticed the squeals of the fangirls.

_'Oh crap its them...well theres only one thing to do...' _He thought. _'Its time to activate my ultimate Jutsu!'_ A very creepy smirk appeared on the mischievous blonde's face.

Naruto bit his finger hard enough to draw blood then he yelled out. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" There was a big cloud of smoke.But before he could see what he summoned, He got glomped by the apparently gay raven haired Uchiha.

"I finally caught you Naruto-kun." Sasuke smiled.

"Noooo!! HELP ME GAMABOOTA!." Naruto began kicking and screaming. But his screams for help were quickly drowned out by some horrorfyingly loud Ice cream truck music.

"GET OUT THE DAMN STREET YOU STUPID KIDS!" The Ice cream man screamed. But it was too late he had already crashed into Naruto, Sasuke and the **HUGE**army of Fangirls.

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze there was nothing we could do." The doctor took off his bloody gloves.

Kushina began crying on Minato's shoulder.

"We couldn't save him...The damage is far to great." The doctor sat down calmly.

"Was there anything you could Salvage?" Minato asked biting his knuckle.

"Yes...But sadly we could only could salvaged this...steeringwheel." The doctor handed Minato the battered steeringwheel.Minato's eyes teared up as he began hugging the inanimate object.Kushina on the other hand was furious.

"WHAT ABOUT MY SON!?" She yelled grabbing the doctor by the collar of his shirt."Whose that?" The doctor asked.

"NARUTO!! THE BLONDE IN THE ORANGE!!." Kushina screamed slamming the doctor against the ground.Minato blinked and went back to comforting the broken wheel.

The doctor hacked and coughed trying to catch his breath."Oh him? we dumbed him out on the lawn when we got here." One of the nurses said walking out of a room.

"WHAT KIND OF HOSPITAL IS THIS IF YOU DUMBING HOKAGE'S OFFSPRING ON THE LAWN?!" The pissed red haired kuniochi kicked the unsuspecting nurse.

"Were not a Hospital of trained doctors\nurses, Were just hired villiagers." the "DOCTOR" fixed his uniform.

Kushina stomped out of the hospital, followed by Minato.When they got outside the saw Naruto face down with his butt in the air on the ground.He was mumbling something that sounded like. _"Belive it...ramen...believe...it."_

Kushina and Minato both stared at there abused son with sweat drops on their heads.

"Kushina lets make a new baby...Naruto was a mistake." Minato sighed removing his hokage coat.

--

I know its not that funny but hey its the first chapter!...oh and sorry for making Sauce kay gay...I lost a bet OK! TT...TT


End file.
